


I Do

by shima_wishes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Protective Adrien, adrienette - Freeform, and you are having NONE OF IT, gittana, post-reveal, tfw some random guy jokingly hits on bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shima_wishes/pseuds/shima_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Please, let Adrien and the others arrive soon.'</p>
<p>As Marinette sits alone at the lunch table, waiting for her friends to turn up, a boy she's never seen before sits down and strikes up a particularly flirtatious conversation - his friends cheering him on from the sidelines.</p>
<p>And what's Adrien to do when his Lady is in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this drabble/ficlet is based on a chat post by gittana.tumblr.com (http://gittana.tumblr.com/post/145085367125/when-a-unknown-boy-sits-next-to-marinette). i really wanted to write something for it, so... i did! i hope you enjoy reading it!

Marinette taps her fingernails on the table, leaning her head into one hand as she glances at the students who chat away on the tables next to her. There are a few other vacant four-seater tables nearby, but the majority are filled with groups of friends, laughing and talking as they eat.  
  
With a sigh, Marinette picks up her fork and pushes around some of the food on her plate. She doesn't want to start eating until the others turn up, but feels self-concious being alone and not doing anything. Hopefully, the other students in the room don't think she's weird. She's not shy - just a little awkward - but the idea of people whispering behind her back and giving her funny looks makes her heart thump in her chest and her throat close up.  
  
_Please, let Adrien and the others arrive soon._  
  
She jumps as the chair across from her scrapes back, her head snapping up with a relieved smile, about to greet her friend when she realises- it's not Adrien, Alya, or Nino. In fact, she realises, she's never seen this boy before. He has tousled brown hair and cornflower blue eyes, and seems to be carefully observing her with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Glancing around frantically, she searches the room for any other free four-seater tables. She doesn't want to seem rude, but she was saving places for Alya, Nino, and, of course, Adrien, and with this unknown boy they won't all be able to sit down.  
  
With a ripple of surprise she notices that there are multiple free tables nearby. After further inspection it becomes clear to her that there are lots of free spaces in the lunch hall, and one table in particular catches her attention; a table full of other boys who all appear to be looking her way. She regards them suspiciously for a moment or two before turning her attention back to the boy sitting opposite her.  
  
"Hey," he says as she watches him, reaching up to push some hair from his forehead and grinning coyly at her.  
  
"Uh... hi! Do I... do I know you?" asks Marinette. She can see the boys on the other table in her peripheral vision, keeping half an eye on their turned heads, now almost positive that they're staring at her.  
  
The one opposite her leans back slightly, slinging an arm over the back of his chair. "No. But I thought you looked lonely, so I decided you might want somebody to come over and keep you comfort."  
  
And that's when she catches it. It's only brief, but as he finishes talking he glances quickly back at the other table. His gaze has returned to her face before he notices, but Marinette sees one of the boys give him a brisk thumbs up and a grin.  
  
Her heart begins to race, but she keeps her eyes trained on the boy. This is _not_ the kind of thing she wants to get caught up with. There's a lump in her throat as she tries to speak up confidently, but coming out of her mouth it sounds too weak, too unrealistic, even though it's entirely true. "I'm sorry, but I was waiting for my friends. I think I'd better go find another table, because-"  
  
"Hey, don't worry!" His hand shoots out to touch the edge of her plate as she begins to gather her cutlery and stand up, and Marinette practically flinches. He smiles up at her. "I don't bite."  
  
Within a split second a tray slams down on to the table in front of him. The boy almost falls out of his chair, scrabbling to keep a hold, and Marinette nearly leaps out of her skin, clutching on to her knife and fork.  
  
"I do," Adrien growls.  
  
Marinette laughs with relief. Alya stands behind Adrien, tapping her foot with crossed arms as she glares down at the boy, her face looking like a thunderstorm. How much had they seen? Nino comes running up behind them, precariously balancing his tray as he does so, stopping beside them with a slightly breathless "what the hell?" murmured to nobody in particular.  
  
The boy pulls himself back into his chair and hastily begins, "Heh... eheh... s-sorry you guys, I was doing no harm I swear, I didn't know-"  
  
"And I suppose those guys over there 'didn't know', either, huh?" Adrien asks stonily, jerking his head towards the table of boys that Marinette had caught on to earlier. They're now laughing so hard that they're nearly falling off their chairs themselves, slapping each other on the back and glancing back over every now and then. Marinette wouldn't be surprised if some of them were even wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
In the blink of an eye the boy goes from diffident to defensive. "What's it to you, anyway?" he shoots back angrily, still not standing from the chair.  
  
"We're her _friends_ ," Alya snaps.  
  
Adrien crosses the table and gently slips an arm around Marinette's shoulders, drawing her close. "And I'm her boyfriend."  
  
The table full of boys falls into fits of howling laughter. Nino scowls across at them, squaring his shoulders and walking purposefully over towards their group. Alya and Adrien remain fixed in their places, staring the boy down until he finally cracks.  
  
He huffs and stands, flicking a lock of hair out of his face and glowering at them. "It's not like I was actually interested, anyway," he mutters.  
  
"Well that just makes it worse." Alya says, stepping towards him. "Leave."  
  
"Alright, alright. Jeez, I'm going!"  
  
Despite his tough-boy exterior, the unknown boy scurries away like a mouse, and Adrien carefully removes his arm from Marinette's shoulders, instead letting it drop down to squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry, Marinette. Sorry that we weren't here sooner. He _was_ bothering you, right?"  
  
"He was, a little... how did you guys know?"  
  
Alya sets her own plate down on the table, sitting down and leaning her face on her hands, looking up at Marinette and Adrien. They sit down too as she speaks. "Girl, it was all over your face. Plus Adrien clocked the guys watching you from a different table on the way over. I'm sorry we weren't here earlier, too. We got caught up in a long queue."  
  
"It's okay," laughs Marinette, smiling at her friends. "You showed him, anyway. Thank you for helping me."  
  
"Hey, no problem, girl!"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it, Mari. I'm always here for you," Adrien says.  
  
They smile at each other for a few seconds, but then Marinette suddenly snorts, breaking the moment.  
  
"What is it?" asks Adrien, without breaking his gaze.  
  
" _'I don't bite.' 'I do.'_ " Marinette repeats as Alya giggles from across the table. "Oh my god, Adrien, that was amazing."  
  
"I know. I really purride myself on my witty responses."  
  
Marinette shakes her head as she hides a laugh. And then, jokingly, she whispers to him, "Oh, mon chaton. Shut up."


End file.
